Hottie with the Body
by sunshiine.love
Summary: Bella is a confident girl, who loves her motorcycle and loves to have fun and laugh. She starts fresh at Forks High, and within the first few minutes of being there she meets the wonderfully amazing, Emmett. Love is in the air? OOC BxEm AH Lemons in the future, M is because of swearing right now.


**I am completely re-writing this story, so you should not recognize any of it. Please review and do not expect it to be really anything like the first version…that I haven't updated in years…**

I jolt up to the sound of my alarm blasting, the typical foghorn sound invading my mind, and any dream I might have been having.

My hand involuntarily whips out and urgently smacks against the source of the obnoxious noise. I hear a crash as my phone tumbles toward the hard wood floors of my room.

"Fuck." I groan.

I roll toward the edge of my bed, narrowly missing the bedside table that resides precariously close to the head of my bed.

I slide my feet off the side of my bed before I manage to find the energy to lift the rest of my body up and off my warm bed, and into the cool damp air of Forks.

I reach down to grab my phone and shut off the loud noise that woke me up. Setting my phone back on the table, I stand up and take short quick steps off the cool floor, toward the bathroom that I share with my father.

I can hear my dad clanking around down stairs as I step into the bathroom to start my morning routine. My father is the police chief of this small town, and is usually on his way out the door by the time I wake up.

I run a quick brush through my hair and brush my teeth before heading back towards my bedroom to change. I am about to shut the door and get dressed when I hear my father holler up towards me from the main floor.

"Bye, Bella. Have a good first day at school! We will go out for dinner at the Lodge tonight, to talk about your first day."

I quickly shout back, "Thanks, dad. See you after you get off from work."

I heard the creak of the front door, and the slam as my father trudges down the driveway toward his police cruiser.

I close my door and open the closet, grabbing a pair of light wash skinny jeans, a hot pink tank top, and my hooded brown leather jacket.

I wiggle into my outfit, throwing on a pair of old cowboy boots that have been cut and folded down, and wrapped in a colourful cloth, held together with old belts.

I head down stairs, grabbing a granola bar and shoving it in my mouth, while quickly grabbing my bag, and helmet.

I take the last bite of granola as I shut the door, and lock it using the key from under the potted plant, the only greenery my father owns, to lock the door.

I brush my hair out of my face and put my fully covered helmet on. I settle my bag over my shoulders, and throw my left leg over to the other side of my Harley Davidson Roadster.

Making final adjustments, and settling myself on the seat, I finally grab my key out of the side pocket of my bad, and start my motorcycle.

I hit my kickstand out of the way, rev the engine, and pull out of the cul-de-sac that I live on.

I comfortably settle down as I drive into the town, heading into the direction of my school, the rumble of the engine beneath me is calming, and helps me forget my nerves of starting at a new school during my senior year.

I pull up into the small parking lot, picking one of the last spots available and pull up. I shut my engine off and slip off my seat, making sure to set the kickstand up properly, before letting it settle down fully.

I look at the car beside me, if you can really call it a car. The vehicle beside me is actually a massive black jeep equipped with the full deal when it comes to off roading harnesses.

A clump of people are standing in front of the jeep, three guys and two girls. The first girl is a very tall statuesque blonde, and the second one is a shorter pixie-like girl, with short pixie like hair.

I notice a tall blonde guy holding the hand of the small girl, and a lean man with wild hair the colour of a copper penny has his arm wrapped around the waist of the blonde girl.

I look up to the final man, and my mouth almost drops. This guy is tall, burly, and has the biggest smile ever on his face. His curly hair is neatly placed, while still looking effortless. His cheeks indent on the side when he smiles; his dimples seem to become more prominent the more I stare.

I look up from his dimples to his eyes, and see him looking right at me, the blue of his eyes shining in amusement.

"Hey!"

I startle out of my zone, the sound of this deep booming voice, knocking me out of my place. I look up, and see that it was the man that I cannot take my eyes off of, talking to me.

"Hi." I say back, ducking my head a bit, this man seeming to have some sort of disarming affect on me.

"You must be new here." He muses.

"Yeah, today is my first day." I smile slightly, noticing his dimples deepen the more that I talk to him.

"I'm Emmett Cullen." He introduces himself.

"I'm Bella Swan."

"Ahh, the chiefs daughter, we have been expecting you."

"Fuck." I swear under my breath.

For a second there I thought he might be talking to me because he likes me, not because I am the chief's daughter and he wants to stay on his good side.

I resolve myself again, gathering all my courage back and straightening back up to the confident girl I am.

"Yeah, well, anyways. I have to get to the office, you know, people have been expecting the chiefs daughter."

I quickly spin around and start walking brusquely toward the entrance; I can hear the soft slap of someone's feet against wet pavement behind me. I feel a hand softly grab my shoulder, a jolt of electricity running through me.

I whip my head around to see Emmett standing there, and slow to a halt. The shine in his eyes is dull, and he is frowning slightly.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." He apologizes.

I sigh, "You didn't, I'm just nervous, and hearing that everyone knows about me starting here is not very confidence inspiring."

"Well, I'm sorry still. How about we start over. Hi, I am Emmett, and I have heard absolutely nothing about you what so ever."

I laugh at his attempt, playing along. "Hello Emmett, my name is Bella, and I am new here."

"Nice to meet you Bella, do you need some help finding your first class?"

"If you are offering your assistance, then yes. But first I need some help finding the office so I will be able to tell you what my first class is.

"Well, let me direct you in the right path." He says as he sticks his elbow out to me, smiling at me as my face lights up with a blush.

I stick my hand in the crook of his elbow, and smile up at his happy face and once again, shining blue eyes. "Thank you, kind sir."

He leads me to the front of the building, opening the door for me. I look around me at all the other students that I neglected to see around me, all staring at me.

One thing I am not sure about, whether they are staring at me because I am new, or if it is because I am holding onto the arm of what is most likely the hottest guy in school.

Probably a bit of both, and at this point I cannot find it in me to care.

**For those of you who read the first version, and remember it, please R&R to let me know if this is any better. My grammar tastes have changed a lot, to the point where I cannot even read my own stories.**

**Thanks,**

**Jayme**


End file.
